Konoha Sky School
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: "Sakura estuda no   Konoha Sky School   Famoso internato em Konoha.  Ela morra com os tios  Tsunade e Jiraya  No KSS Sakura  Fará muitos amigos que   À ajudaram a desvendar   O mistério que ronda o KSS."
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

Capitulo um

Prólogo

**Flashback on**

Eu estava na casa dos meus tios, estava assistindo ao meu filme favorito Barbie e o Lago dos Cisnes. O telefone tocava incansavelmente até que titia vai atendê-lo.

Tsunade: Alo, sim sou eu porque? – pergunto Tsunade preocupada, logo após ouvir algo ela começa a chorar muito – sim, estou indo pra ai.- e desligou o telefone

Nunca dei muita importância para o que titia falava no telefone, ela se dirigiu até a mesinha da sala, pegou a chave do carro e disse para o meu tio algo como "Jiraya tenho que resolver uns problemas, então cuide da Sakura, por favor."

Algumas horas depois...

Tsunade tinha demorado um bocado para voltar pra casa, agora ela se encontrava no canto da sala conversando baixinho com o Jiraya, ambos olhavam pra mim discretamente até que a minha tia veio no local que eu estava e começou a despejar um monte de informações em cima de mim, eu tinha apenas 7 anos quando tudo aconteceu.

Sakura: Por que, por que isso foi acontecer justo com eles. – eu gritava desesperada – eu ,com quem eu vou ficar?

Tsunade: Você ficara conosco querida

Sakura: mas porque isso foi acontecer com eles? – eu lembro-me vagamente de sair pela casa gritando "porque?"

**Flashback off**

Kurenai: Então Sakura poderia nos explicar sobre magnetismo?

Sakura: Er... bem é que...

Kurenai: Vá para a sala da sua t... para a sala da diretora, agora.

Sakura: Sim – eu disse me levantando – sempre a mesma coisa, sempre tenho que ir pra lá pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Eu andava por um extenso corredor até avistar a sala da minha tia, bato na porta e a abro.

Sakura: "Não acredito, ele esta aqui. Não pode ser Uchiha Sasuke fazendo uma visitinha à sala da diretora, coisa boa ele não deve ter feito."

Ele saiu da sala e me sentei em uma poltrona de couro preto em frete a mesa de Tsunade, a mesma olha pra mim.

Tsunade: O que foi agora?

Sakura: Esta acontecendo de novo, porém está cada vez mais freqüente.

Tsunade: Não pode ser, há quanto tempo isso não acontece mais.

Sakura: Cerca de cinco anos atrás.

Tsunade: Querida você precisa entender o que isso quer dizer. Quando foi a última vez que você teve um presságio.

Sakura: Desde aquele dia em que eu recebi a noticia.

Continua...

*o0o0o0o*

Yo mina,

Então gostaram do primeiro capítulo

Que mistérios rondam o KSS

Descubra uma parte do mistério no

Próximo capítulo.


	2. De novo não, mais um presságio

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

Capítulo dois

De novo não, mais um pressagio.

Tsunade: Bom querida, caso você tenha mais flashes do seu passado ou visões me procure, preciso estar informada. Agora volte pra sala de aula.

Sakura: hai Tsunade-sama

Eu sai da sala da minha tia e me dirigi a sala do 3º colegial, sim isso mesmo estou no terceiro colegial e já tenho 17 anos. Bem voltando eu cheguei à sala antes do professor, o que quer dizer que agora era aula do Kakashi.

Sakura: " Fala serio agora é o Kakashi que vai dar aula, eu não suporto física, podia ser pior, agora poderia ser aula do Gai."

Tsunade: [que acabou de entrar na sala do 3ºcol] Como vocês já devem saber o carro do Kakashi quebrou e agora vocês terão aula de educação física. [Tsunade sai deixando somente Gai e os alunos]

Gai: Bom dia, vamos pra quadra que eu quero ver o fogo da juventude de vocês, sem moleza.

Sakura: " porque eu fui falar aquilo" – pensa Sakura olhando pro céu.

(para simplificar para vocês meu queridos, alunos do 3º col:

Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji

Mitsashi Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Uzumaki Naruto

Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Gaara e Sabaku no Temari

Inuzuba Kiba

Haruno Sakura

Karin

Deidara

Sasori )

Todo o 3º col estava lá, foi... Digamos entediante.

O resto do dia passou super rápido

(N/A preguiça de escrever todas as aulas e tudo o que aconteceu que foi basicamente NADA!)

No final da tarde eu fui até o meu quarto e encontrei as minhas colegas de quarto lá. [Tenten jogando videogame, Hinata lendo um livro de como parar de ser tímida, Ino fazendo as unhas e Temari mexendo no notebook]

Sakura: Vou tomar meu banho e acho que vou dormir.

Fui tomar meu banho, estava um pouco cansada e pensar que tudo isso é culpa do Kakashi que prefere ler um livro a dar aula e culpa do Gai que acredita naquele bendito fogo da até a minha cama e me deitei.

**Sonho on**

Eu estava no que parecia ser uma festa, [vestido tomara-que-cai rosa com detalhes pretos até a altura dos joelhos] tinha muita gente se divertindo e dançando.

Até que o Naruto chega correndo eufórico e diz algo que eu não consigo entender direito, depois ele aponta para o corredor que dava direto para a ala dos dormitórios, então eu escuto um barulho de uma moto-serra e aparece um cara encapuzado.

Cara encapuzado: A sua hora chegou. Kukukukukukukukukuku.

A cena desapareceu e eu agora me encontro em um lugar qualquer, todo preto, então logo depois eu apareço no refeitório e uma guerra de comida que para somente com a chegada da minha tia no local. Então o sonho some de novo.

**Sonho off**

No dia seguinte...

O sinal para o intervalo já tinha batido há algum tempo, eu andei tranqüila e sentei-me na mesa junto com meus amigos, então tudo começa.

Itachi: Toma essa maninho – falou Itachi com uma torta nas mãos que segundos depois estava na cara do Sasuke

Sasuke: É guerra?

Itachi: Sim

Naruto e Deidara: GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Eu já tinha visto aquela cena, não pode ser... de novo não, tenho que contar para ela, eu ia sair correndo para avisá-la, porém sou atingida por um prato de espaguete.

Itachi, Kiba e Sasori: Sakura-chan!

Tsunade: [aparece em frente ao refeitório do nada] (N/A isso só tem uma explicação, ela é ninja) Mas o que é que esta acontecendo aqui? Todos já pra minha sala.

Eu, Sasuke, Itachi, Karin, Kiba, Naruto, Deidara e Sasori fomos andando em direção a sala da diretora.

Continua...


	3. Festa na Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

Capítulo três

Festa na Akatsuki

Todos nos estávamos sentados em um sofá com estofamento preto na sala de Tsunade.

- Hoje a Tsunade-sama deve estar virada no Jiraya – eu disse sem muita preocupação

- Olhe como fala comigo mocinha, ou você se esqueceu que eu sei muitas coisas do seu passado – disse Tsunade com uma voz de botar medo.

30 minutos depois...

Todos já tinham saído e eu precisava conversar com a minha tia.

- De novo... Aconteceu de novo eu tive um pressagio sobre o que ia acontecer hoje, porque depois de tanto tempo esta acontecendo de novo – eu disse com tristeza na voz

- Sinceramente... Eu não sei o porquê querida. – disse Tsunade – e nada posso fazer para ajudá-la. O significado disso você mesma terá que descobrir.

O resto do dia passou normalmente. (N/A preguiça de descrever o dia dela de novo)

De tarde...

- Yo mina – disse Ino um pouco eufórica – já estão sabendo?

- Do que? – perguntaram Tenten e Temari

- Hoje terá uma festa na Akatsuki ! – falou Ino finalmente

- Que legal – dissemos todas em unisom

- Temos que comprar as nossas roupas, vamos ao Konoha Shopping !

- Hai

No Konoha Shopping ...

Ino [um vestido de ombro único azul,com alguns babados na barra do vestido]

Temari [um vestido todo listrado em tons de verde que realçava a cor dos olhos da mesma]

Tenten [um vestido tomara-que-cai em um belo tom chocolate, o vestido é todo simples porém tinha um bordado que o realçava]

Hinata [um vestido lindo em um tom de azul claro, com pequenos detalhes em prata]

Sakura [um vestido tomara-que-cai rosa com detalhes pretos até a altura dos joelhos]

Na Akatsuki...

Tudo ocorria bem até que eu me lembrei de algo, o pressagio, se a guerra de comida ocorreu hoje, o acidente da festa poderia acontecer também. Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por causa da Ino

- Olha,eles também estão aqui – disse Ino apontando para um grupo de cinco meninos – Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji e Gaara.

Continua...


	4. Como assim,somos os únicos sobrevivente?

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

Capítulo quatro

Como assim, somos os únicos sobreviventes?

È impressionante, quando tudo ocorre bem de mais pode ter certeza que algo muito ruim vai acontecer e comigo as coisas não foram diferentes.

Eu me pergunto com uma festa na Akatsuki terminou com um massacre, talvez esse flashback façam com que vocês pensem um pouco neste caso e talvez comecem a me ajudar, pois depois de hoje o mistério reinara.

**Flashback on**

Eu estava de boa conversando com as outras meninas quando de repente o Naruto chega correndo eufórico e diz algo que eu não consigo entender direito, depois ele aponta para o corredor que dava direto para a ala dos dormitórios, então eu escuto um barulho de uma moto-serra e aparece um cara encapuzado.

Cara encapuzado: A sua hora chegou. Kukukukukukukukukuku.

Saímos correndo, fomos direto para a sala da Tsunade-sama, todavia ela não estava lá.

- Vamos para o domirtorio feminino – eu disse

Seguimos por um longo corredor até chegar ao dormitório, entremos e nos trancamos lá dentro.

1h 30min

Todos já estavam dormindo, eu estava no meu notebook até que o meu celular tocou.

**Número desconhecido**

O celular tocava incansavelmente, parou.

- " Ainda bem que desligou" – eu pensava comigo

Trim, trim, trim, trim...

O celular voltou a tocar,o atendi

- Alo

Do outro lado da linha eu só ouvia um chiado que aos poucos foi parando e dando lugar a uma voz assustadora.

- Vo- você é a ... pra poder resolver este mistério. – uma longa pausa foi feita – muitas coisas vão acontecer, você é muito especial e corre muito perigo. – uma nova pausa foi feita – eles sabem que estou falando com você, terei que desligar. Saiba que nem tudo é o que parece.

- Espere eu ... – eu fui interrompida

-tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,

- Seja lá quem for desligou, mas o que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo?

Continua...


	5. Revelando os passados

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

Capítulo cinco

Revelando os passados

Aquele cara me fez refletir muito sobre isso, logo eu cai no sono e mais pensamentos invadiram a minha mente.

**Flashback on**

- Alô! Quem é que está falando? – perguntou uma Sakura com apenas cinco anos de idade.

- Apenas chame o seu pai e diga a ele que é algo importante – disse um homem do outro lado da linha.

*o0o0o0o*

- Alo

Do outro lado da linha eu só ouvia um chiado que aos poucos foi parando e dando lugar a uma voz assustadora.

- Vo- você é a ... pra poder resolver este mistério. – uma longa pausa foi feita – muitas coisas vão acontecer, você é muito especial e corre muito perigo. – uma nova pausa foi feita – eles sabem que estou falando com você, terei que desligar. Saiba que nem tudo é o que parece.

- Espere eu ... – eu fui interrompida

-tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,

- Seja lá quem for desligou, mas o que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo?

**Flashback off**

5 h 30 min

Todos nos estamos fazendo um circulo no chão, eu fui a primeira a me pronunciar.

- Ontem um cara me ligou e disse que eu era uma espécie de chave.

- Como assim Sakura?

- Não sei explicar TenTen – fiz pausa – Eu preciso contar, vocês precisam saber a verdade sobre o meu passado.

- Como assim Sakura, nós já sabemos a verdade sobre o seu passado. Seus pais te mandaram aqui porque você aprontou muito e bateu o carro deles, foi isto que Tsunade-sama nós contou. – disse Sasuke

**-**Tudo começou no dia em que meus pais morreram ... – comecei a contar o que aconteceu e meus amigos ficaram cada vez mais assustados por descobrirem que tudo que eles sabiam de mim era uma mentira bem bolada.

**Flashback on**

Eu estava na casa dos meus tios, estava assistindo ao meu filme favorito Barbie e o Lago dos Cisnes. O telefone tocava incansavelmente até que titia vai atendê-lo.

Tsunade: Alo, sim sou eu porque? – pergunto Tsunade preocupada, logo após ouvir algo ela começa a chorar muito – sim, estou indo pra ai.- e desligou o telefone

Nunca dei muita importância para o que titia falava no telefone, ela se dirigiu até a mesinha da sala, pegou a chave do carro e disse para o meu tio algo como "Jiraya tenho que resolver uns problemas, então cuide da Sakura, por favor."

Algumas horas depois...

Tsunade tinha demorado um bocado para voltar pra casa, agora ela se encontrava no canto da sala conversando baixinho com o Jiraya, ambos olhavam pra mim discretamente até que a minha tia veio no local que eu estava e começou a despejar um monte de informações em cima de mim, eu tinha apenas 7 anos quando tudo aconteceu.

Sakura: Por que, por que isso foi acontecer justo com eles. – eu gritava desesperada – eu ,com quem eu vou ficar?

Tsunade: Você ficara conosco querida

Sakura: mas porque isso foi acontecer com eles? – eu lembro-me vagamente de sair pela casa gritando "porque?"

**Flashback off**

Sasuke veio ao meu lado e me abraçou, acho que fui a primeira pessoa na vida que consegui comover Uchiha Sasuke. Eu ia contando tudo e lagrimas começaram a cair e logo depois mais e mais lagrimas. Quando acabei de me pronunciar e dizer que morava com os meus tios Tsunade e Jiraya, o que causou mais choque entre eles, o Shikamaru começou a falar. (N/A: como assim o Shika ta acordado; Shika: tão claramente me avacalhando)

- Agora que a Sakura mencionou o acidente dos pais dela, eu me lembro que nesta mesma época, e-eu vi uma senhora que aparentava ter cerca de 85 anos andando em uma rua pouco movimentada, ela foi atravessar a rua e – Shikamaru fez uma pausa – um caminhão veio em alta velocidade, não deu para ver quem era o motorista, apenas que ele continha um sorriso macabro no rosto, era como se ele quisesse realmente matar aquela senhora, mas porque, eu me faço esta mesma pergunta toda noite.

Acho que nós ficamos cerca de cinco minutos de silencio, até o próximo se manifestar.

- Eu, Gaara, Naruto, e Neji estávamos indo para a minha casa fazer uma competição de vídeo game, sabe estás competições que todos os garotos fazer. – começou Sasuke – Quando chegamos a minha casa, os garotos entraram e eu fiquei lá na frente de casa vendo um menininho que era meu vizinho brincar com uma bola, sem querer ele derrubou a bola acidentalmente e está fora parar na casa a frente, o menino olhou para os dois lados da rua, a atravessou, chegou perto da casa e bateu na porta, ninguém o atendeu, bateu de novo e quando o fez percebeu que a porta se encontrava aberta e decidiu entrar para procurar sua tão querida bola, - ele fez uma pausa – um tiro, um tiro foi à única coisa que eu ouvi após o menino entrar na casa, depois deste dia, ninguém mais viu o menino e a casa foi demolida.

Todos nós estamos muito chocados com todas estas revelações e dos passados surpreendentes, parece que todos nos temos algo em comum fora a amizade, o mesmo passado triste.

Agora quem iria se pronunciar, o Ino, a TenTen, Temari ou Hinata, se você achou que foi a TenTen quem começou, seu palpite está correto.

- Quando eu, Ino, Temari e Hinata estávamos indo ao Shopping de Konoha fazer umas compras, tipo maquiagem, roupas,sapatos, bolsas, coisas desse gênero no horário de almoço – falou TenTen – uma bomba explodiu no local e matou centenas de pessoas.

- Verdade, foi horrível! – disse Ino

- Imagine quantas pessoas, famílias e casais felizes passavam por lá quando está tragédia aconteceu. – mencionou Hinata

- O Shopping era imenso. – falou Temari

- Eu tenho visões – eu disse,como se isso fosse normal.

- O que você está falando Sakura? – perguntou Shikamaru – Isto não acontece.

- Eu tenho presságios, eu vi toda a tragédia que aconteceria ontem, há cinco anos eu previ a morte de meus, eu previ todo o acidente que aconteceria com eles, - eu disse em meio ao choro – e como ontem, eu fui fraca e não consegui impedir meus amigos de irem a esta bendita festa!

- Sakura, a culpa não é sua – Hinata tentava inutilmente me consolar.

- Hinata, para, eu sei que a culpa é minha... – escutei algo – clem a boca. [ eu estou com a minha mão tampando a boca da Hinata, todos estão no chão e cada um com uma mão na boca do outro]

Barulhos de moto-serra no corredor e cerca de um minuto depois a porta veio a baixo, o maníaco encapuzado matou meus amigos um por um, até que só sobrou eu.

- Chegou a sua hora! Kukukukukuku – disse o misterioso homem encapuzado com a moto serra em mãos

Acordei suando frio, ofegante, eu estava apenas sonhando.

Continua...

*o0o0o0o*

Leiam estás notas finais e no fim tem o que ira rolar no próximo capítulo. (N/A: só fiz isto por que eu estou super feliz com o resultado do teste que eu fiz)

Yo mina;

Espero ter agradado a todos os leitores da fic Konoha Sky School;

Aumentei o capítulo como deu para perceber, postei o capítulo logo também graças ao meu primeiro rewier recebido.

Agradeçam a Dani-chan que fez com que eu postasse logo e aumentasse o tamanho do capítulo.

Eu peço [ estou de joelhos] que quem ler deixe rewier para que está escritora baka que eu sou. (N/A: assim você impede que eu tenha uma possível FDC { falta de criatividade})

Ficarei um tempo sem postar, porque eu estarei viajando. Tentarei criar pelo menos dois novos capítulos neste feriados e talvez postá-los lá para a próxima Sexta.

Estou achando a fic meio confusa, e como eu não posso revelar coisas muito importantes na fic eu criei um tumblr para tirar as suas dúvidas e além disso para avisá-los quando um novo capítulo estiver no ar.

Deixem seus comentários e sugestões para que

A autora baka aqui possa melhora a fic e deixá-la bem legal.

Sayonara;

Kissus no Kokoro;

*o0o0o0o*

No próximo capítulo:

Os alunos do Konoha Sky School vão sair e iram para um parque de diversões, lá eles se dividiram em vários casais.

Muita comedia, romance e muitas idiotices.

Você só encontra tudo isso junto e mais um pouco aqui no Konoha Sky School.

Casais:

SasuSaku;

NejiTen;

GaaIno;

NaruHina;

ShikaTema.


	6. Um dia no parque e cinco encontros

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

Capítulo seis

Um dia no parque e cinco encontros

- "Tudo não passa de um sonho, ainda bem." – eu pensei

Acordei bem cedo, entrei no banheiro e fiz a minha higiene matinal. Tomei um banho bem demorado, coitado do planeta. Vesti a minha roupa [ uma blusa batinha em um tom de gelo, quase transparente, um sutiã rosa com preto, um shortinho a cima da coxa e o meu all star azul marinho]

Andar pelos corredores do Konoha Sky School as oito da manhã de um domingo, é digamos bem agradável. Eu me dirigi até o jardim da escola e fiquei sentada de baixo de uma grande árvore de cerejeira.

Senti uma presença e ele esta aqui, Uchiha Sasuke está aqui do meu lado, [Sasuke está usando uma calça jeans rasgada, um tênis Nike e uma camisa pólo branca com listras vermelhas].

- Sakura, eu estive pensando... você e as outras meninas estão a fim de ir no parque de diversões que vai abrir hoje? – perguntou Sasuke friamente

- Sim, a que horas Sasuke?

- Poderia ser lá para às 7:00

- Pode deixar, você também quer que eu as avise?

- Sim, você pode fazer este favor para mim?

- Mais é claro,agora eu tenho que ir acordá-las e nós vamos tomar café da manhã, estou com fome.

**No quarto das meninas**

Hinata acabou de se levantar, vai até o banheiro e faz a sua higiene matinal, vai em busca de uma roupa confortável [ vestido rodado e todo florido] e percebe que Sakura não está.

[Hinata andando até TenTen] – Tenten acorde, Tenten! – disse Hinata calmamente

- hummm! – disse TenTen

- " Já sei o que eu vou fazer" [ Hinata com um sorriso do mal no rosto] TenTen o Neji ta aqui no quarto! – gritou Hinata

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM O MEU NEJI? – gritava TenTen

- Shashashashashashashashasha – ria Hinata

- Da próxima vez apenas peça para eu acordar. – reclamou TenTen

- Você que sabe! Mas cadê a Sakura?

[TenTen procurando algo nos bolsos] – Parece que ela não está no meu bolso – disse TenTen

TenTen se dirigiu para o banheiro e como as outras duas usou o banheiro e fez tudo o que tinha direito. [blusa preta costas nadador, saia balone rosa claro e sandália]

Ino e Temari acordaram depois e fizeram o mesmo que as outras.

Ino [ vestido de ombro único em um lindo tom de bege, sapato de salto], Temari [ calça jeans escura, camisa do Green Day, tênis all star preto rasgado]

**Sakura Narrando:**

Eu entrei no quarto e ...

- "Que milagre é esse, OMG todas já estão acordadas e trocaram de roupa." – pensei comigo – Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com a Hinata, Ino, Temari e TenTen?

- Há, há,há que engraçado Sakura, a Hinata nos acordou e onde você estava?

- Temari, eu estava como sempre sentada de baixo da árvore de cerejeira. – eu disse

- E com quem, podemos saber? – perguntou uma Tenten curiosa

- Com Uchiha Sasuke, ele nós chamou para ir ao parque de Konoha que abre hoje, então vamos? – eu perguntei

- E quem mais vai?

- Disso eu não sei te responder Ino, mas acho que o Gaara, o Neji, o Naruto e o Shikamaru.

- Eles vão! – gritaram Ino, Temari, TenTen e Hinata com olinhos brilhando.

- Vamos às compras! – gritou Ino

**No Konoha Shopping:**

Sakura [uma vestido rosa listrado, com um laço]

Ino [um shortinho, com uma blusa azul claro]

Temari [calça jeans rasgada, blusa verde escura]

Hinata [calça jeans justa, blusa branco com bolinhas coloridas]

TenTen [calça jeans justa, blusa costas nadador preta]

Depois que todas compraram as suas devidas roupas, elas voltaram para o Konoha Sky School e foram vestir para depois encontrar os meninos em frente ao internato.

**Em frente ao KSS:**

**(Sasuke ponto de vista)**

- Nossa, não acredito que elas estão demorando tanto? – disse Gaara

- Fala sério, o pior é saber que nós ainda tivemos que demorar meia hora até conseguimos acordar o Shikamaru aqui. – disse Naruto

- Olha lá, elas estão vindo e que quié isso? – eu disse

- Ola meninos, vamos logo? - disse Sakura

- Vamos. – acho que eu devo estar viajando legal, tipo flutuando no cachorro quente (N/A: está gíria "flutuar no cachorro quente" foi criada por mim)

- Sasuke, quer um babador? – perguntou Gaara

- Shashashashashasha – Neji esta se matando de rir – Está foi boa Gaara.

- "Um dia eu ainda mato ele" – eu pensei

**Konoha Parque**

**(Sakura ponto de vista)**

Chegamos ao parque e nos dividimos em casais, isso foi estranho. Nós somos todos amigo e acho que devíamos sair como um grupo de amigo e não como vários casais.

- Então quem vai com quem? – eu perguntei

- Alguém tem palitinhos ai?

- Eu tenho, Neji. – respondeu Naruto

- Eu vou cortar cada palitinho de um tamanho e cada palitinho tem um par, assim não será tão injusto. Nos encontramos aqui depois.

- HAI! – dissemos todos em uni som

[cada um se dirigiu e escolheu um palitinho, depois nos verificamos quem era o par]

Os casais ficaram assim:

Naruto e Hinata

Sakura e Sasuke

Ino e Gaara

TenTen e Neji

Temari e Shikamaru

(n/a: estou com dúvida sobre que casal falar primeiro, acho que será este, o mais engraçado)

**Naruto e Hinata**

**(eu narrando)**

Naruto e Hinata estavam andando pelo Konoha Parque, até que Naruto avista uma barraquinha de cachorro quente.

- Hinata, você está com fome? – perguntou Naruto

- Um pouco, Na-Naruto. – disse Hinata timidamente

Eles andaram (n/a: com exceção do Naruto que correu até a barraquinha).

- Moço, me vê, por favor, cinco hot dogs. – disse Naruto já entregando o dinheiro

- Tudo isso, são dez reais – disse o moço – está aqui [moço entregando os hot dogs a Naruto]

Eles se sentaram em um banco e começaram a comer, Hinata não consegui comer o lanche todo e Naruto, bem ele já havia devorado todos os dele.

- Hinata, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- "Ai meu deus, Naruto vai me pedir em namoro, ai meu deus"

- Hinata, eu poderia ...

- "Ele vai me pedir em namoro, Naruto vai me pedir em namoro"

- Comer o seu lanche, é porque eu ainda estou com fome.

- Claro. O-O° (n/a: Hinata não fica assim, muita coisa ainda vai rolar) – [Hinata entregou o lanche] – "ele só queria o meu lanche"

**Shikamaru e Temari**

**(eu narrando)**

Ambos estavam na fila da montanha russa.

- Shika, que emoção nos vamos na montanha que a montanha russa é o meu brinquedo favorito?

- hummmm

- Shika? – perguntou Temari [olhou para o amigo e constatou o seguinte: ele esta dormindo] – SHIKAMARU – berrou Temari [dando um tapa no menino fazendo o mesmo acordar]. (n/a: sem violência Temari, não tenho personagens suficientes para subistituir o Shikamaru, então NÃO O MATE)

Chegou a vez deles irem na montanha russa.

- NOSSA QUE LEGAL, EU JÁ FUI TROCENTRAS VEZES AQUI, MAS AINDA É COMO SE FOSSE A PRIMEIRA VEZ. ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO SHIKAMARU?

- !

- "Nem num momento como esse ele fica acordado"

**TenTen e Neji**

**(eu narrando)**

Eles andavam um tanto indecisos.

- Vamos na montanha russa do escuro! – disse Neji

- Eu quero ir no barco viking – afirmou TenTen

- Montanha russa

- Barco Viking

Cinco minutos depois

- Barco Viking

- Montanha Russa

- Barco Viking

E por ai foi.

**Gaara e Ino **

**(eu narrando)**

No barco do amor:

- Gaara, você é muito gay. – disse Ino

- Por que?

- Fala sério, que menino escolhe o barco do amor.

- Você sua Barbie falsificada.

- Palito de fósforos

- Loira de farmácia

- Usador de Piruca

- Usador, essa palavra não existe.

- Isso por que eu acabei de inventar.

- Depois fala de mim.

O casal da frente estava super feliz,era uma loira e um moreno, ambos muito bonitos.

- Sua loira de farmácia, você é mais feia que a minha vó

- O que? – gritou a loira da frente – amor, aquele garoto com o cabelo de fogo me chamou de feia.

- Verdade. – disse o homem que tinha quase dois metros de altura, uns braços enorme. (n/a: resumindo ele era gato)

-Não, eu n-não disse mal dela – Gaara falou para impedir que ser machucado.

- É isso que nós vamos ver.

Ao sair do brinquedo, Ino estava toda contente e Gaara, pobre Gaara estavacheio de arranhões e roxos por todo lado, além disso tem um filete de sangue na boca e um olho roxo. (n/a: coitado do Gaara, passa lá em casa que eu cuido de você)

**Sakura e Sasuke**

**(eu narrando)**

Eles andavam um do lado do outro.

- Olha ali a roda gigante.

- Você quer ir lá Sakura? – ele perguntou

- Eu adoraria.

Eles entraram em uma cabine e ficaram lá vendo a vista, quando a cabine chegou no ponto mais alto, ela parou.

- Ai meu deus! Sasuke,o que aconteceu, diz pra mim que não vamos ficar presos aqui?

- O pior é que acho que vamos.

**No ponto de encontro**

- Cadê a Sakura?

- Ino,ela deve estra namorando o Sasuke.

- Gaara, o que foi que aconteceu, tentou algo a mais.

- Shashashashashashashashasha

- Não fale merda Neji, e você pare de rir Tenten

Todos chegaram no ponto de encontro e optaram por deixar Sakura e Sasuke lá.

**Sakura e Sasuke**

**(eu narrando)**

- Sasuke, eu estou com sono.

- Então durma Sakura. – disse Sasuke friamente

- Posso dormir perto de você?

- Claro. – disse o moreno com um leve rubor na face – "por que você disse isso Sasuke, agora ela vai achar que você está gostando dela."

Sakura dormia no colo de Sasuke, (n/a: que kawaii)este não agüentou e beijou a rosada delicadamente, na verdade era somente um selinho, porém cheio de ternura, paixão e o desejo de tela, como namorada. Sasuke também com sono dormiu junto com aquela que pela primeira vez na vida o mostrou o que é o amor.

*o0o0o0o*

Ler tudo até o fim, dicas importantes e informações.

Yo mina;

Dois grandes capítulos em um dia só, acho que estou muito boa hoje,e olha que o próximo só sairia daqui uma semana.

Este capítulo teve mais romance e um pouco de romance.

Quero agradecer a minha amiga Renata-chan por me ajudar e por ter a santa paciência de ler os capítulos daminha fic.

Quero agradecer também a minha outra amiga do peito Bruninha-chan.

Quem souber o nome de uma fic do Inuyasha bem legal me avisa.

Mandem reviwer para que eu não sofra de Falta de Criatividade ou a famosa FDC.

Próximo capítulo só semana que ver infelizmente.

*o0o0o0o*

No próximo capítulo...

A galera decide assistir filmes de terror, mais um clima vai rolar quando a Sakura diz que morre de medo desses filmes, alguém vai se aproveitar desta informação.

"Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo no Konoha Sky School, e eu quero que o senhor ou senhora continuem lendo a fic"

*o0o0o0o*

Ajuda

Preciso da ajuda de meus leitores, deixem dicas de ótimos filmes de terror para eu usar no próximo capítulo.

Se não for pedir muito gostaria que vocês também descrevessem as cenas de "terror". Só vale se for terror, terror.

*o0o0o0o*

Momento propaganda

Estou aqui para anunciar uma ótima fanfiction SasuSaku

O nome da fic é "Desventuras dos irmãos Uchiha".

Amei esta fic, ela ta de mais.

Espero que vocês leiam e gostem.

/*/*/*/

Caso queiram deixem o nome de sua fic que eu recomendo aqui no "Momento propaganda"

*o0o0o0o*

Dúvidas

Em caso de dúvidas entrem nos portais

.com/fuuhime

Twitter:

fuuhime

Outros sites que atuo:

.

.

Nomes nos outros sites:

IchigoHigurashi

*o0o0o0o*

Respondendo Reviews

**Dai-chan****n.n:** não se preocupe, o gostoso do Sasuke não vai morrer, o próximo capítulo é sobre filmes de terror. E não isso não vai realmente acontecer, então não se preocupe hana.

*o0o0o0o*

Jaa ne

Kissus no Kokoro


	7. Um dia para assustar

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Esta história é 100% de minha autoria

*o0o0o0o*

"Sakura estuda no

Konoha Sky School

Famoso internato em Konoha.

Ela morra com os tios

Tsunade e Jiraya

No KSS Sakura

Fará muitos amigos que

À ajudaram a desvendar

O mistério que ronda o KSS.

Esta fanfic está repleta de:

Comedia, romance, mistério e aventura."

*o0o0o0o*

Legenda

Sakura: fala

Sakura: "pensamento"

(eu me intrometendo)

[descrição de cena, ação ou roupa]

*o0o0o0o*

"Mostre-me um herói, que lhe escrevo uma tragédia"

*o0o0o0o*

Capítulo sete

Um dia para assustar

Acho que eu dormi por muito tempo, levantei o meu braço e olho para o meu lindo relógio de pulso.

- MAS QUE P****, JÁ ESTÁ NA HORA DAS AULAS E NÓS AINDA ESTAMOS AQUI.

Acho que eu acordei o Sasuke, ele caiu do banco em que estava.

- Mas que merda esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ele com o cabelo todo bagunçado

- Já são nove horas, Tsunade-sama vai me matar quando ela descobrir que não passei a noite no internato e ainda por cima eu estou aqui com você – eu disse a ultima parte um pouco envergonhada.

- Admita você adorou passar a noite comigo. – disse o moreno com um sorriso malicioso estampado na cara.

- Vamos logo para o KSS.

Andamos cerca de meia hora até avistarmos os portões do KSS,entramos no mesmo e cada um segui seu rumo, eu fui para o meu dormitório e creio que Sasuke foi para o dele.

**No dormitório:**

- Nossa a Sakura-chan ainda não chegou? – perguntou Hinata preocupada – Será que ela está bem?

- Creio que sim, afinal que garota não se sentiria bem ao lado do popular Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu abria a porta e as garotas me lançaram olhares desconfiados.

- Com quem você estava?

- Com o Sasuke, porquinha.

Ta bom, eu sei que não precisava ter dito aquilo. Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata sabem da minha paixão "secreta" pelo Uchiha.

[as garotas estão se olhando e depois lançaram vários olhares maliciosos para mim.]

- Vamos, temos que ir. – disse Temari – e Sakura, não se preocupe agora é aula do Kakashi, por isso ainda estamos aqui no quarto. A próxima aula é da Kurenai e iremos falar para ela que você foi conversar com Tsunade-sama.

- Ta bom, vou tomar um banho e depois eu vou para a aula.

As meninas saíram do quarto e me deixaram a sós, dirigi-me ao banheiro, liguei a chuveiro e aquela deliciosa água quente começou a cair sobre meu corpo cansado, e como eu estava cansada. Aquele foi o mais relaxante e mais demorado banho da minha vida.

Fui em direção ao armário e peguei o uniforme que era constituído de uma saia de pregas azul marinho, acima dos joelhos, uma camiseta branca bem justa, um colete azul marinho, meias ¾ e um sapato preto de boneca. Eu deixei a minha franja no rosto de uma forma super angelical e deixei o meu cabelo rosa solto.

Andei em direção a sala do 3º colegial, a professora Kurenai já estava lá.

- "É pelo visto parece que hoje eu volto para a sala da minha tia" ( n/a: tenha pensamento positivos Sakura).

- Então Sakura, conseguiu resolver o seu problema com a diretora?

- Sim, o problema já está resolvido. – eu disse delicadamente [dirigindo-me ao meu lugar no fundo da sala] – "como assim a Kurenai a professora mais inteligente do KSS acreditou naquela lorota"

A aula passou rapidamente, acho que isso só aconteceu pelo fato de eu ter dormido a aula inteira. **Obs.****Para****de****andar****tanto****com****o****Shikamaru.**

A próxima aula seria a do Asuma-sensei, aula de matemática.

- "Fala sério eu odeio matemática, se bem que preciso de nota."

- Quanto é o delta da equação y= x²+ 150x – 200? – perguntou Asuma

- "Ta bom, acho que eu vou dormir mais um pouco" – eu pensei – "Qualquer coisa eu tiro umas duvidas com o Shika"

E assim mais uma aula chata se passou rapidamente. A próxima aula seria de filosofia, mais uma aula chata, o melhor de tudo é que essa aula é dada pelo professor mais gay da escola.

E por falar nele, olha ele lá escorado no batente da porta. [o traje é um casaco que mais parece um sobre tudo rosa, mas não um rosa qualquer é um rosa choque, bem cheguei. Uma calça jeans azul escura, um tênis que acho que era de mulher, cheguei até ter impressão de que tinha um minúsculo salto, o mais bizarro é a cor, parece um amarelo marca-texto sabe. A blusa é horrível, uma blusa justa branca que chegava até a parecer transparente. Os cabelos lisos que parece que passou chapinha.] Resumindo, esse é Orochimaru, o nosso professor de filosofia.

Eu tenho que ficar acorda nessa aula, e não é porque eu preciso de nota. O motivo é que eu adoro ver o pessoal zoando legal com a cara do Tio Orochi. Sim ele gosta de ser chamado por esse "carinhoso" apelido.

- Oi gente, hoje nos teremos... – começou Orochimaru até que foi interrompido

- Aula livre! – berrou Kiba jogando os livros para cima.

- Não senhor Inuzuka, hoje eu irei... – tio Orochi foi novamente interrompido.

- Admitir que é gay! – agora foi a vez de Deidara falar.

- Não. É que essa semana eu estava andando no meio... – interrompido de novo, acho que já deu para sacar que ninguém tem respeito por ele.

- Da parada gay! – gritou Itachi.

- Ah! Esquece, quer saber façam o que quiserem.

- Eba, aula livre. – todos gritaram.

Eu estava dormindo no meu lugar quando um papel me atingiu, era um papel de caderno e estava escrito com uma letra caprichada, a letra do Sasuke.

"Sakura, eu estou pensando se você e as meninas não estavam a fim de ir assistir uns filmes na sala de cinema daqui do Konoha Sky School. Então o que você acha? Eu e os garotos podemos alugar vários filmes e vocês se encarregam da comida. Pode ser?"

Peguei o verso do papel e escrevi com minha delicada letra.

**Sasuke ponto de vista:**

Agora era só esperar a resposta da Sakura, depois do beijo que eu dei nela ontem eu não consigo mais parar de pensar na mesma.

Ela me devolveu o papel e pude lê-lo com sua delicada letra.

"Eu e as garotas adoraríamos assistir filmes com vocês, não se preocupem nós vamos trazer pipocas e refrigerantes, alias eu não posso esquecer-me de levar guloseimas. Ahh, já ai me esquecendo não traga filmes de terror, eu tenho muito medo"

Que bom saber que ela tem medo de filmes de terror, acho que vou aproveitar-me desta informação, Sakura, Sakura acho que hoje nos ficaremos bem pertinho um do outro.

**Sakura ponto de vista:**

**Algumas horas depois, no dormitório feminino...**

- Meninas, as pipocas e os refrigerantes já estão aqui, vamos lá em baixo arrumar as coisas já que tsunade-sama nos deu permissão. – perguntou TenTen

- Podem ir, eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas aqui. – eu disse.

- Está bem então, te esperamos lá testuda. – disse Ino

Elas saíram e me deixaram sozinha no quarto, eu não podia levar o Feldidinho. (n/a: não leve o seu bichinho de estimação, o que o Sasuke vai pensar)

Peguei as guloseimas e dirigi-me para a sala de cinema trancando o meu dormitório.

**Sasuke ponto de vista:**

**Na locadora...**

- Que filmes nós levamos? – indagou Neji

- Eu gosto desse. – disse Naruto [o filme em mãos]

- Fala sério, não vamos Teletubes.

- E que tal esse? – perguntou Naruto [outro filme em mãos]

- Nada de Barnei Naruto. – eu disse friamente

- Que tal um romântico? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Eu prefiro de terror, e acho que as meninas também. Qualquer coisa nós nos damos bem. – respondi com um sorriso torto no meu rosto.

- Pode ser ... – disse Neji

[Gaara com vários filmes em mãos] – Que tal estes? – perguntou Gaara

- Deixe-me ver... – [Sasuke pegou os livros das mãos de Gaara e começou a ler os títulos em voz alta] – O chamado, O chamado 2, Fim dos tempos, Nevoeiro, Resident Evil 1, O grito, Os palhaços assassinos, espera ai, por que você pegou Os palhaços assassinos? Com os outros filmes eu até concordo, mas porque este? – perguntei um pouco incrédulo.

- Eu morro de medo desse filme. – respondeu Gaara

- O filme só mostra palhaços matando pessoas, além do mais o filme nem é tão realista assim, além de sem muito mal feito. – disse eu e Neji em uni som.

- Ta bom, vamos levar todos. – disse Naruto

Nós levamos todos os filmes e fomos em direção ao KSS.

**Sakura ponto de vista:**

**Na sala de cinema da escola...**

- Sasuke, que filme você colocou? – eu indaguei

- Fim dos tempos.

- E que gênero é esse filme, posso saber?

- É filme de terror. – disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto e eu só de ouvir a palavra "terror" estremeci por dentro.

As únicas pessoas que realmente sabiam o meu medo eram Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hinata e Sasuke. Só pode ter sido ele que alugou estes filmes de terror, o piore que o Feldidinho não esta aqui.

O filme começou.

"O policial pegou a arma e atirou na cabeça, as outras pessoas que estavam atrás dele na fila também foram pegando a arma que caia no chão e atiravam na cabeça."

"Um cara entrou na jaula e leões e os mesmos foram arrancando cada membro do corpo do homem e este continuava lá imóvel."

"Um homem se deitou no chão do gramado e logo depois um cortador de grama passa em cima do mesmo o fatiando em vários pedaços."

A cada cena eu me assustava mais e mais, porém eu sabia que isto não podia acontecer, eu acho.

- Qual é o próximo filme? – perguntou Naruto

- Que tal O Chamado? – perguntou Gaara

- Pode ser. – disse o moreno ao meu lado.

- "Pode ser, como assim pode ser. Mas é claro que não pode, eu morro de medo desse tipo de filme."

Mas uma vez o filme começou e o Feldidinho ta lá no dormitório.

"A menina colocou a fita no VHS, a imagem não aparecia, apenas chuviscos na mesma. Um menino vai até a cozinha enquanto o filme começava na sala, o telefone tocou e o menino atendeu. Ele ficou conversando com uma voz do outro lado da linha. Ele tem uma marca de mão no braço, ele desliga o telefone e nesta hora um liquido preto aparece debaixo da porta".

O filme tinha acabado e o telefone tocou. Todos nos gelamos e Sasuke foi atendê-lo.

- Alô, você quer falar com a Sakura? Só um momento. Sakura, telefone para você.

Eu fui atender o mesmo um pouco receosa.

- Sakura falando.

- Não fale com ninguém estranho, eles já estão atrás de você. – ele falou

- Espera, foi você que me ligou naquele dia, e antes da morte de meus pais. – eu afirmei – Quem é você?

- Você apenas precisa saber eu sou um amigo. – ele desligou.

Voltei a assistir aos filmes, de terror.

- Que filme é esse? – perguntou Hinata

- O Nevoeiro. – disse Naruto.

"O cara do mercado foi junto com outros homens até uma porta de ferro, abriu-a, saiu e voltou rapidamente,se virou e disse:

- Não tem nada.

Nesta hora, uma 'coisa' pegou na perna dela, era sangue pra todo quanto é lado.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!TIRA LOGO ESTE FILME– eu gritei [pulei no colo do Sasuke e o agarrei pela blusa]

- " Esta dando certo" – pensou o moreno

- OMG! TIRA LOGO ESTE FILME. MAIS QUE P**** DE FILME É ESTE. – eu gritei histericamente

- Calma Sakura. – disse Ino – Isto é apenas um filme.

- POR VOCÊS NÃO TROXERAM ALGO TIPO BARBIE, BARNIE OU ATÉ MESMO TELETUBES. – eu ainda gritei

- Eu pedi para eles trazerem estes filme, mas vê se aceitam minhas idéias. Não. – disse Naruto

[Gota de20 litros na cabeça de todos menos na da Sakura e na do Naruto]

- Eu escuto você Naruto. [sai do colo do Sasuke e fui abraçar o Naruto], [nos dois estamos abraçados, e chorando]

Eu acho que o Sasuke estava se aproveitando enquanto eu estava no colo dele, (n/a: Sasuke safadinho)

Depois de um tempo eu e Naruto paramos de nos abraçar, não tinha mais ninguém na sala. Naruto foi embora e eu continuei lá por um tempo, eu ia saindo quando sinto uma mão no meu pulso. Eu ia gritar, até que eu sinto uma mão na minha boca.

Era ele, ele me beijou.

Continua...

*o0o0o0o*

Ler tudo até o fim, dicas importantes e informações.

Yo mina;

Dois grandes capítulos em um dia só, acho que estou muito boa hoje,e olha que o próximo só sairia daqui uma semana.

Este capítulo acho que foi mais SasuSaku, o Sasuke se aproveitando da Sakura, que safado.

Filmes de terror é um gênero que assusta a maioria das pessoas.

Próximo capítulo terá mais mistérios, afinal a galera vai fazer o jogo do copo.

Quem souber o nome de uma fic do Inuyasha bem legal me avisa.

Mandem reviwer para que eu não sofra de Falta de Criatividade ou a famosa FDC.

Próximo capítulo só semana que vem infelizmente.

*o0o0o0o*

Irei demorar para postar o próximo capitulo, motivos:

Esta semana eu estarei ocupada por que preciso fazer um teste

Na Etec que é muito importante para mim.

Por isso o próximo capitulo será postado na próxima sexta,sem ser está na outra.

*o0o0o0o*

No próximo capítulo...

A galera decide fazer o jogo do copo.

Será que isso vai prestar.

Sakura ainda vai ficar com medo.

Coisa estranhas vão acontecer

"Coisas estranhas vão acontecer no KSS, por isso quero que vocês continuem lendo esta fic"

*o0o0o0o*

Ajuda

Preciso da ajuda de meus leitores, deixem dicas de ótimos filmes de terror para eu usar no próximo capítulo.

Se não for pedir muito gostaria que vocês também descrevessem as cenas de "terror". Só vale se for terror, terror.

*o0o0o0o*

Momento propaganda

Estou aqui para anunciar uma ótima fanfiction SasuSaku

O nome da fic é "A noiva".

Amei esta fic, ela ta de mais.

Espero que vocês leiam e gostem.

/*/*/*/

Caso queiram deixem o nome de sua fic que eu recomendo aqui no "Momento propaganda"

*o0o0o0o*

Dúvidas

Twitter:

fuuhime

nomesdhora

*o0o0o0o*

Jaa ne

Kissus no Kokoro

*o0o0o0o*

Foto:

S2

S2


End file.
